Calm Down Tomoko
by Windrises
Summary: Tomoko is upset about her best friend getting a boyfriend, but she meets up with an old friend who wants to make her life a lot happier.


Note: Watamote is an anime that was done by the studio Silver Link and is based on a manga that was written by Nico Tanigawa.

Tomoko Kuroki had spent years hiding her feelings from the world. She was a little freaky and super awkward, but she had a good heart. Well, that's debatable, but she at least had some good qualities.

Tomoko had very few friends, but she did have one close friend named Yu Naruse. Tomoko had been hiding the fact that she has a crush on Yu for years. Part of that was because she was too shy, but also because Yu had a boyfriend. Yu broke up with her boyfriend a few months ago. Tomoko was excited about that.

Yu graduated high school a few months ago, but Tomoko had to go back because she had been spending too much time with her antics to focus on her school work. Tomoko was upset about this, because it meant that she wouldn't get to see Yu that much during the school year.

While walking around the city one day in late August Tomoko saw Yu. Tomoko decided that she should try to confess her feelings to Yu. She slowly walked to Yu with a nervous look on her face. She said, "Hi Yu."

Yu responded, "Hi Tomoko. I just got back from dress shopping."

Tomoko asked, "Were you getting a dress so you'd look fancy at college?"

Yu chuckled and said, "I have a date."

Tomoko screamed, "What?!"

Yu said, "I met a nice guy named Dan. He's smart, kind, and quite handsome."

Tomoko whispered, "If I see this Dan guy I'll make him suffer my wrath."

Dan walked by and said, "Hi Yu. I wasn't expecting to bump into you."

Yu replied, "What a nice surprise. I just happened to be getting a dress for our date."

Dan said, "I'll see you tonight."

Yu replied, "Okay." Yu and Dan hugged. Tomoko looked over at them.

Tomoko saw how happy Dan made her and even though she was jealous she didn't want to ruin her best friend's happiness. Tomoko nervously said, "I need to go."

Yu asked, "Do you have to get lunch with me?"

Tomoko answered, "Um, no. I'm really busy preparing my super big senior year."

Yu replied, "I wish you the best."

A few weeks later Tomoko's school year started. Megumi Imae was still the president of the student council. Megumi smiled and said, "Welcome back Tomoko. I've missed you."

Tomoko replied, "Yeah right. Nobody ever misses me."

Megumi could tell how mopey Tomoko was so she wanted to cheer her up. She asked, "Do you have any plans after school?"

Tomoko answered, "Other than complaining to my brother about met problems I have a free schedule."

Megumi responded, "We should hangout."

Tomoko said, "Whatever." Tomoko hurried to her first class.

After her school day was over Tomoko knocked on her brother's bedroom door.

Tomoki, Tomoko's brother, said, "Please don't bother me."

Tomoko opened the door and said, "Hi bro."

Tomoki sighed and said, "I told you to not bother me."

Tomoko asked, "Does me saying hi bother you?"

Tomoki answered, "Not really, but I know that you're here to do more than that."

Tomoko said, "I need your help."

Tomoki whispered, "You're too hopeless at this point."

Tomoko asked, "Were you insulting me in your whisper?"

Tomoki sighed and asked, "What do you need help with?"

Tomoko said, "Yu's got a boyfriend now. She's been dating Dan for half a month."

Tomoki replied, "Since she's your best friend I'm sure that's a good thing."

Tomoko said, "I'm jealous!"

Tomoki replied, "You easily become jealous of everybody you meet."

Tomoko said, "I'm even jealous of you even though you're nothing worth getting jealous back."

Tomoki replied, "If you want people to like you I recommend getting some manners."

Tomoko said, "I tried being more respectful and it hardly improved my life."

Tomoki whispered, "She's pathetic."

Tomoko and Tomoki's mom came into the room and said, "You have a call."

Tomoko sighed and said, "Another person who wants to talk to Tomoki and could care less about me."

The mom said, "Actually, the call's for you."

Tomoko and Tomoki both said, "What?!"

Tomoko nervously grabbed the phone and went into her room. She asked, "Who's there?"

Megumi answered, "Hi Tomoko. It's Megumi, president of the student council."

Tomoko asked, "Who were you trying to call instead of me?"

Megumi said, "This isn't a wrong number."

Tomoko asked, "Are you sure?"

Megumi answered, "Yes."

Tomoko asked, "How much money do I owe you for spilling soda on the floor?"

Megumi laughed and said, "Don't worry about that. It quickly got wiped away."

Tomoko asked, "What do you want?"

Megumi answered, "I want to hang out with you?"

Tomoko asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Megumi said, "Yes. Are you busy now?"

Tomoko replied, "No."

Megumi responded, "Then meet me at the fast food place across the street and we'll have dinner together. I'll pay for everything."

Tomoko said, "Okay."

After Tomoko finished her phone call she ran up to her mom and asked, "Do I have any clothes that don't have soda stains on them?"

The mom answered, "About two or three outfits. They're in your closet."

Tomoko said, "Thanks Mom."

Tomoki asked, "What's going on?"

Tomoko answered, "The president of the student council wants to have dinner with me for some reason."

Tomoki replied, "I hope you have a good time."

Tomoko asked, "Aren't you going to make fun of me about it?"

Tomoki answered, "Nah."

Tomoko said, "Oh, thank you."

About an hour later Tomoko arrived at the restaurant. She was wearing a red shirt and a blue skirt.

One of the employees asked, "May I help you?"

Tomoko said, "I'm meeting someone here."

The employee asked, "Your boyfriend?"

Tomoko said, "Yeah right."

The employee asked, "One of your friends?"

Tomoko said, "I don't know. I've talked to her a few times, but I don't know what I think of her."

Megumi walked in and said, "Hi Tomoko. I'm sorry that I'm late."

Tomoko replied, "It's okay. I sensed that you would come late so I came late too."

Megumi asked, "Really?"

Tomoko said, "I'm just bad at making small talk."

The employee asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Tomoko nervously said, "I'll have chicken and fries."

Megumi replied, "Me too."

The employee asked, "Do you want a drink?"

Tomoko asked, "How old do you think we are you jerk? We're clearly too young to drink."

The employee said, "I was asking if you wanted a soda."

Tomoko replied, "Yes please."

After ordering Tomoko and Megumi sat down at one of the tables. Megumi was wearing a purple dress. Tomoko asked, "Did you put on a nice outfit by accident?"

Megumi answered, "No, I wanted to make sure that looked good."

Tomoko said, "I'm sorry for not dressing fancier."

Megumi replied, "No need for apologies. I'm just paranoid about impressing people sometimes."

Tomoko said, "I'm paranoid so often that if being paranoid was good for business I'd be be running a paranoia empire." Tomoko put her face on the table and said, "I suck."

Megumi replied, "You don't suck. I think you're very witty."

Tomoko said, "Yeah right. I'm about as awkward at public speaking as Johnny English is at spy stuff."

Megumi replied, "I like those films too."

Tomoko asked, "Really?"

Megumi answered, "It's so hard to find someone in Japan that knows and likes them as much as I do."

Tomoko nervously asked, "Have you seen the Oogielove film?"

Megumi laughed and said, "Yes. Me and my friends had a lot of fun riffing on it." Tomoko sighed. Megumi said, "I'm sorry. I just never liked someone who liked it for genuine reasons."

Tomoko replied, "It's okay."

Megumi said, "I think that your outfit's really nice."

Tomoko replied, "Yeah right."

Megumi asked, "Are you okay?"

Tomoko answered, "I never am. I hate to be rude, but why did you ask me to come here with you?"

Megumi said, "Because I wanted to hang out with you."

Tomoko asked, "How could that be true? I'm the most unpopular girl that's ever gone to our high school."

Megumi said, "I know that you're not exactly princess of the popular squad, but I'm sure there are plenty of fellow students who like visiting you."

Tomoko replied, "There was only one and she graduated."

Megumi said, "I like you."

Tomoko replied, "That's couldn't be true."

Megumi said, "You intrigue me more than any of my other classmates."

Tomoko asked, "Why?"

Megumi said, "You're awkward, mysterious, unique, funny, and cute."

Tomoko replied, "I'm hardly anything special."

Megumi said, "When I visit my other friends I usually invite several at a time. I made a special exception for you."

Tomoko asked, "Is it because I would be too horrifying for your them?"

Megumi said, "No. The reason is because I knew you would hide in the shadows if other people came. We've already talked more today than we did during any other day."

Tomoko asked, "Are you actually having a good time?"

Megumi said, "Yes, but the big question is how are you enjoying this time with me?"

Tomoko nervously replied, "It's nice."

Megumi's phone rang. Megumi sighed and said, "I'll take of the call quickly." Megumi answered the phone.

Megumi's mom said, "Hi. How's your dinner going?"

Megumi replied, "I told you not to call me during my date. I'll talk to you soon and tell you about it."

After Megumi's hanged up the phone Tomoko asked, "Date?"

Megumi blushed and said, "The cat's out of the bag."

Tomoko asked, "You have a date tonight?"

Megumi said, "No. When I asked you to dinner I was asking you on a date. I was too shy to actually say the word date. It actually took me a long time to get the confidence to call you."

Tomoko asked, "How could you like me?"

Megumi answered, "Being the student council president I planned on befriending every student and it was mostly easy. You've been my biggest challenge. You're so mysterious that you intrigued me. I worked hard to try to get your attention. Overtime I got a little crush on you. I hope you're not too bad at me about it."

Tomoko nervously said, "No. I'm actually happy about that."

Megumi asked, "Really?"

Tomoko said, "I thought I was doomed to be unloved forever. I was so upset when my best friend got a boyfriend and I thought that nobody would ever like me."

Megumi held Tomoko's hand and said, "I like you a lot. I've never met a classmate I like more and I'm the president of the student council so I've met hundreds of fellow students. I want to help you become more popular. Will you let me try to make your life better than it ever has been?"

Tomoko smiled and said, "You've already given me one of the happiest nights that I've ever had."

Megumi replied, "I have a lot more planned for you."

Tomoko said, "Okay."

Megumi asked, "How would you feel about dating me?"

Tomoko said, "Yes please."

Megumi replied, "You've made my day."

Tomoko responded, "You've given my life a type of happiness that I never thought that I would have."

Megumi said, "I wish we could talk for several more hours, but it's a school night."

Tomoko nervously asked, "Do you wanna talk tomorrow?"

Megumi said, "Of course. We can sit together during lunch and hangout after school."

Tomoko nervously replied, "I'm already excited for that."

Tomoko and Megumi started walking out of the fast food place. Tomoko wasn't sure how to say goodnight to Megumi so she offered a handshake.

Megumi asked, "May I give you a more romantic goodbye?"

Tomoko said, "Yes please."

Megumi kissed Tomoko and said, "Goodnight sweetie."

Tomoko was so happy about what had happened that she started dancing home while screaming, "Best night I've ever had!"


End file.
